Sambung Kalimat versi Shingeki no Kyojin
by Oravastro
Summary: Para chara shingeki no kyojin main sambung kalimat! Apa yang akan mereka tulis? Apakah ada hal hal kagak elit atau hal hal absurd? Cek disini! Rated K karena gak ada hal aneh dan mature disini...


**A/N: Halo kawan kawan, cicak cicakk, kucing kucing, kachang kachang, mijon mijon, akuah akuah cangcimen cangcimen #malahjualan. Okeh, karena author gak punya ide alias ini author 2 yang bikin, kan semua fict dibikin oleh author 1 atau 3, saya bikin fict bukan update fict. Karena di fandom ini belom ada sambung kalimat, saya mau bikin! Maaf kalau terlalu ga jelas dan OOC. (_ _)**

* * *

Di pagi hari, ada sebuah anggur yang bisa ngo- eh, salah skrip, maksud saya, ada seorang makhluk coretcebolcoret yang sedang minum teh sambil nendang tumbuhan ala fabulousnya(?). Kenapa? Karena ia sedang bosan.

Permainan tendang tumbuhan berakhir karena ada 10 orang mengajak main. Main apa? Main sambung kalimat sodara sodara! Bukan 10, tapi pokoknya banyak dah orangnya! Ngajak main sambung kalimat. Mau tau siapa aj?Ini dia:

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Jean, Bertholdt, Reiner, Connie, Nanaba, Petra, Ymir, Christa, Auruo, Erd, Mike, Erwin, Hanji. Yang enggak disebut tapi Scouting Legion maapin saya ya! Saya agak lupa sama karakter scouting legion...

* * *

PRIIT PRIITT MULAI SAMBUNG KALIMATNYA! Dimulai dari Eren karena Eren karakter favorit saya!

'Di sebuah kota, ada seorang mad scientist sekaligus kriminal bernama Hanji.' Eren tulis kalimat ini sambil cekikan.

'Ia suka berbuat ulah di kota tersebut.' lanjut Nanaba.

'Pada suatu hari, ia membuat sebuah robot yang bisa menumpahkan bakso(?) di sekeliling kota itu.'Lanjut Armin. Min, memangnya, di tahun 800an ada robot?

'Untungnya, muncul sebuah superhero kentang bernama Sasha dan membunuh bakso bakso itu.' Lanjut Sasha yang merasa seperti hero di samkal(sambung kalimat) ini.

'Superhero kentang ditemani oleh superhero awesome(baca:asem) bernama Jean.'Lanjut Jean yang juga ingin jadi superhero.

'Kedua superhero itu melawan bakso bakso yang jatuh dari langit.' Lanjut Bertholdt.

'Bakso bakso tersebut habis karena robot Hanji rusak.' Lanjut Reiner.

'Hanji akhirnya memilih untuk mensummon Sawney dan Bean, titan peliharaannya.' Lanjut Hanji.

'Dua superhero tersebut kalah dalam pertarungan antara titan itu dan diselamatkan oleh bocah cebol nan pendek bernama Rivaille.' Lanjut Mikasa sambil cekikikan puas.

'Bocah itu menantang Hanji untuk berantem.'Lanjut Ymir. Karena pasrah, Ymir memilih panggil Rivaille 'bocah'.

'Rivaille menendang Hanji menggunakan jurus 'tendangan udara FAAABULOUSS'.' Lanjut Rivaille. Ia tidak mau diri sendiri dipanggil bocah.

'Hanji jatoh ke got dan meminta bantuan.' Lanjut Auruo.

'Bantuan diterima oleh penjual bakso bernama Rustam(Reiner).' Lanjut Erd.

'Hanji dan Reiner melihat roti terbang.' Tulis Petra.

'Dan sebuah kare ayam jalan.' Lanjut Erwin.

'Tadinya, Rivaille, Hanji dan Reiner pengen ambil kare ayam yang lagi malam mingguan bersama roti terbang." Lanjut Connie yang ketawa gak jelas ngeliat tulisan di atas.

'Tapi, mereka kecebur ke sungai amazon.' Lanjut Christa.

'Tiba tiba, ada pahlawan Eren yang menyelamatkan mereka.' Tulis Eren yang jadi pahlawan.

'Karena kecerobohan Eren, mereka bertiga jatuh lagi di sungai nil.' Lanjut Armin.

'Tiba tiba, ada arus besar yang mendorong mereka ke danau toba(?).' Lanjut Mikasa.

'Mereka bertiga melihat 2 superhero dan sebuah toa melayang.' Lanjut Nanaba menggaje.

'Dan di tengah tengah mereka bertiga, ada sebuah author yang habis kelindes stroller.' Lanjut Hanji.

'2 superhero dan toa melayang itu jatuh mengikuti Hanji, Rivaille, dan Reiner.' Lanjut Bertholdt.

'Tiba tiba, superman dan sapidermen dateng untuk membawa mereka semua ke laut nyi roro kidul.' Lanjut Rivaille.

'Karena mereka semua memakai baju hitam, mereka selamat dari nyi roro kidul.' Lanjut Auruo.

'Tiba tiba, mereka menemui PSY yang lagi nyanyi oppa gangnam style.' Lanjut Erd.

'Dan juga harry potter yang lagi nyapu ngepel.' Lanjut Petra.

'Dan tak lupa pemain bola bernama Andres Idihnista sambil nendang bola ke mereka semua.' Lanjut author yang tiba tiba muncul di fict gaje ini.

'Tiba tiba, ada vampir yang ingin memangsa Rivaille karena ia pendek.' Lanjut Ymir.

'Untungnya, ada blade yang menyelamatkan Rivaille.' Lanjut Christa.

'Setelah blade menyelamatkan Rivaille, mereka semua melihat ada ikan bersayap.' Lanjut Erwin.

'Mereka semua akhirnya sholat berjamaah.' Lanjut Connie yang kehabisan kata kata.

'Imamnya adalah PSY.' Tulis Mike.

'Rupanya, mereka wudhu di jamban.' Tulis Reiner sambil ketawa nista.

'Karena mereka lapar, mereka menyuruh Rivaille membuat yupi, sapu goreng, dan ravioli.' Tulis Mikasa tak berekspresi.

'Karena tak ada sapu, Rivaille membuat kaleng rebus.' Lanjut Hanji.

'Kaleng rebus tersebut rasanya seperti yupi dan ravioli dicampur.' Lanjut Armin.

'Tiba tiba, ada band TTK48 masuk sambil menyanyi lagu tatakae.' Tulis Eren sambil bersiul lagu tatakae tersebut.

'Mereka semua menikmati lagu itu sambil makan kaleng rebus rasa yupi dan ravioli.' Lanjut Christa.

'Karena sudah larut malam, mereka semua dipanggil oleh emak mereka masing masing.' Lanjut Ymir

'The end' tulis Rivaille.

* * *

Dan cerita samkal mereka berakhir disini.

"Mari kita baca bersama sama! Mungkin akan ada trik trik melawan titan disini!" seru Eren.

Dan setelah mereka membaca samkal mereka, mereka muntah karena samkal mereka sangat ga jelas.

Mereka semua membuang kertas samkal tersebut.

The End(dengan gajenya)

* * *

A/N: Huwaaa, author 2 bikin lagi fict gaje seperti ini! Maaf jika fictnya terlalu gaje ya! Oh, dan please review! :D


End file.
